The present disclosure relates to display modules, more particularly, to a display module with proximity sensing.
Modern vehicles typically include numerous displays in the vehicle interior such as on the instrument cluster, for example, that communicate information to an occupant. Displays can include an electronic display screen that provides content to the driver or passenger in the form of one or more graphics, such as one or more a vehicle conditions or media. These displays may update the content based upon the proximity of the occupant to the display.
Some displays, commonly known as “multiple quadrant systems,” utilize several sensors to determine the proximity of the occupant to the display and to achieve proper resolution. These sensors are separate and distinct from the display, and are often located a distance from the display. However, having the sensor spaced from the display can introduce error into the computation of the location of the occupant with respect to the display.